1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle assembly, and, more particularly, to a spindle assembly for use in a door handle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door handle assemblies have long been available that include a door handle, e.g., knob or lever, that is rotatably supported by an escutcheon, and retained thereto using a fastener, such as a snap ring. The door handle includes, for example, an operator portion and a shank. Included in the door handle assembly is a coupling, which may include two or more loose parts, that connects the door handle shank to a door latch mechanism. Such an arrangement, however, may be difficult to assemble due to the multiple loose parts.
What is needed in the art is a design that reduces the number of loose parts needed to assemble the door handle assembly.